Insomnia
by XLuridXIllusionsX
Summary: Harley just can't seem to get to sleep and her insomnia stirs a little trouble leading to a few surprises and a little jealousy on her Puddin's part. Rated M for lemon, blood and language. DISCLAIMER! Story contains reference to the movie dirty dancing. I DO NOT OWN BATMAN NOR THE MOVIE DIRTY DANCING.


Insomnia

A dim light flickered from the television screen while Harley sat up awake and rested her chin attentively on her dainty hand. Her blue eyes were glued to the screen as she adjusted her position to get comfortable. Stretched out so she was laying on her stomach, chin rested on the end of the bed while she kicked her feet clad in fuzzy slippers back and forth near where her Mistah J's head was positioned facing the wall, back to her as he slept soundly.

A small smile unfolded on her lips as she watched the movie, one of her favorites, a classic, Dirty Dancing. Harley simply loved the romance between Baby and Johnny. Mostly because in some ways she could relate, she knew what it was like to be a grounded girl falling for the bad boy. It was a movie she could watch all day long so she was happy to have something to watch at 3:00 am.

She hadn't been able to sleep; her eyelids weren't even a little heavy and no matter how many times she tried sleep simply refused to take her. Her Puddin on the other hand was snoring softly at her side. Every now and then she would stop to glance at him over her shoulder. He was a cover hog, all tangled up in the comforter as one of his long legs hung right off the side of the bed. A small, quiet giggle escaped her pink lips as she assessed him thinking about how cute he was when he slept.

He was perfect in her eyes, the most beautiful man on earth, sure he didn't romance her the way Johnny did Baby in dirty dancing. He wasn't a tall dark handsome stranger but he sure was quick on his feet and he certainly did keep her captivated. At that thought Harley snickered turning her attention back to the screen. Baby was in the car beside Johnny laughing out the words "Your wild!" as rain poured down setting the scene.

Wild? She was calling him wild for busting out a car window "ha!" Harley thought to herself that girl should spend a day in her shoes; Mistah J would certainly make that Patrick Swayze look like Suzy homemaker. She felt the bed shift when the Joker turned over and threw an arm across her calves. Careful not to move too much for fear of waking him up Harley pouted, of course he'd hold her the night she wasn't curled up to him begging for attention.

Her stomach growled lightly and she frowned "Er.." she muttered to herself glancing at the door. It was so far away and she was so comfy not to mention her Puddin' was all curled around her legs now. When her stomach growled a second time she sighed and started to shimmy out of The Joker's hold. He stirred a bit, groaning before rolling back onto his side, toes curling at he bundled himself up in the purple comforter once again.

Harley smiled at him fondly, blue eyes glistening as she stood quietly. Dressed in a pair of satin panties that did little more then cover her pert behind and the Joker's green button down she tip toed out the door, making sure to leave it cracked so she could get back in without waking her sleeping clown prince. Her finger flicked the light switch in the kitchen to turn it on. Dim light lit the darkened kitchen bringing it to life before Harley's blue eyes.

"You're up awfully late Mz. Quinn " Said Mickey one of the Joker's henchmen. He and three others were sitting in the living room playing a late night card game. The blond spun around on her heel nearly flashing all four men, her hand gripped the front of the button down she wore to keep her plump breasts hidden.

"I couldn't sleep" said the clown princess softly. Her blue eyes focused on them as she tried to figure out why the hell they were playing cards at three am. "Anyway, I'll just be gettin' somethin' to eat now" she muttered turning around to get into the fridge. Harley's lips turned into a pout as she groaned, there wasn't much to eat. Her dainty hand gripped an onion. She decided to make herself a burger, throw a little onion on it and it would suffice.

Quietly she got out a pan and placed it on the front left burner, throwing a precut hamburger patty into the pan she set the onion on a cutting board and started to cut thin slices of onion. "Ouch" she winced when the blade of the knife sliced through the pad of her index finger. Crimson dripped as she walked over to the sink to clean it.

"Mz. Quinn" she didn't recognize the man's voice right away, just knew it was one the henchmen. Her petit body swung around to stare into the brown eyes of, Rock, a pale man with a lean build and dark brown hair. He was a newer recruit, only been working with them for a month. At this moment he was way too close for comfort.

"Back up" Hissed the blue eyed blond. The tall man grasped her wrist and pulled her hurt finger into his mouth. She felt his warm wet tongue swirl around the cut, lapping up the blood. She winced a bit when he pressed the tip of his tongue into the cut. His thigh forced it's way between her legs. "Let go!" Harley struggled, her wrist was starting to break his grasp but his body kept her pinned against the sink.

"Come on Harl" the man cooed "he's never gonna know and you can't possibly be fully satisfied with that-"he was cut off when she spit in his face. Rage grew in his eyes as his hand gripped her throat, a slight gagging noise escaped her pink lips. Mickey had stood up by then, staring at the scene unfolding before him. The other two had stopped to stare as well.

They were torn, torn between their fear of the Joker and their want to unravel the little Harlequin. One quick tug of Rock's fingers and buttons flew off her button down, pale, plump breasts spilled into the open and finally Harley screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs "PUDDIN!" That was all it took for Mickey and the two standing at his side to run to their rooms before any real damage was done. Inwardly they knew, the damage was already done.

"I don't think he's gonna wake up Harl" Rock snickered and Harley whimpered. The sound of a gun cocking made Rock look over his shoulder. "I swear you henchmen get stupider every night" The Joker was standing there, finger on the trigger and a vicious fire swirling in his green eyes. The man released Harley who ran to her Puddin's side. The moment her tiny hands were gripping his shoulders the Joker pulled the trigger.

Blood flew and splattered against the kitchen wall as Rock fell dead. Joker growled and grabbed Harley by her pigtail the way he would have grabbed the entrails of her hat. A small squeak erupted from the back of Harley's throat as she was tugged down the hall by her hair. Once the couple was back in the confined space of their dimly lit bedroom the Joker smacked Harley's ass good and hard.

The blonde squeaked and rubbed her throbbing backside "Owie, Puddin what was that for?"

Green eyes drilled into her skull "It's your own damn fault he put his hands on you, prancing around this place almost naked. What the hell do you expect?" Harley watched with a pouty expression as he crawled back into bed. Her teeth snatched her lower lip up as she watched the way his body moved, long legs shuffling to get under the sheets, strong hands prodding at the mattress until he found a good place to sit up and pull his shirt over his head.

Harley's blue eyes filled with his beauty, he was gorgeous, not many people would guess it and Harley relished knowing it. He was lean, snow white all over with defined arms and shoulder blades, an Abercrombie V peaked from the elastic of his boxers and just thinking about what those goofy poka-dot boxers contained made her mouth water,

Why did he have to be so god damn beautiful? The little harlequin felt something pooling deep inside her core, lust. The sound of Dirty Dancing could still be heard in the background as Harley made her way to the bed in slow strides. The voice of Baby murmured quietly over the squeak of the bed _Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you._

"Hey Puddin" Harley whispered tracing delicate finger tips up his thigh slowly. The Joker groaned, both eyes squeezed shut as he jerked his body to give her a silent warning, a warning to get off.

Harley bit her lower lip "Puddin" she kissed his shoulder and brought her hand to his member, trapped behind the cloth of his boxers. His elbow moved backwards and jabbed her good and hard in the chest sending her hurtling off the side of the bed to land on the carpeted floor with a loud THUNK!

Harley pouted like a child as she crawled back to the foot of the bed. The Joker peered at her through one open eye. She was pouting, he could tell by the way her shoulders and back slouched, his button down pooled around her shoulders, she hadn't bothered to fix it. Her pigtails bounced about as she tipped her head to the side giving the man on the television screen her full attention. He felt his body starting to falter a bit, why did she have to be beautiful, almost naked and in his bed?

Then there was another emotion pooling deep inside of him….jealousy, how dare she stare so long, so intensely at a man who wasn't him, while she was nearly naked none the less. A frown contorted the clown prince's face. The couple on the television screen were all over one another, a light song playing in the background their bodies swaying to the lyrics _be my…be my baby…be my little baby…_

Slowly sitting up, not trying to startle Harley the Joker started to watch her posture and the movie more closely. The girl on the screen was pretty, petit and so innocent compared to the man pawing at her, though his hands caressed her every curve as their lips started to meet. Harley was lost in this scene and The Joker could see that clearly. Finally he decided that this actor had stolen his girl's attention for long enough.

Harley gasped when she felt the bed move, he positioned himself so his legs rested on either side of her body and brought his lips to her ear "Is that what you want, Harley" his tongue snaked around the shell and sent shivers down the girl's spine. One of the Joker's large hands caressed her right thigh "Someone to touch you with fire" his words made her blush.

"P..Puddin I" as his lips worked their way sensually down her neck her thighs squeezed together and her entire body wracked with violent shivers. His hand slowly caressed its way up her sides, ravishing her curves and breasts earning sweet needy moans from Harley.

"Someone to play the bad guy" Joker's hand coiled around her tiny throat and her mouth fell a gape, her blue eyes lit with desire as he squeezed lightly dropping his other hand down to part her thighs.

"Puddin you are" a moan broke her sentence as two of his fingers rubbed her wet entrance through her panties, her back arched against his chest and her head fell back against his shoulder "All of those things I could never ask for mo..more" her hips moved excitedly as if trying to welcome him in. The Joker snickered at her ear before stopping to grab her by the hips, rough hands kept her still as he kissed from the tip of her ear to the curve of her shoulder, a slow sensual way of saying 'hold still'

Harley let out a small whimper when he stood up and crawled to the side of the bed standing up. The joker walked around the side of the bed, wearing only his poka-dot boxers as he took her by the hand. "What are you doing?" questioned the blonde as he pulled her to her feet. The button down slid down to her wrists, hanging limply from her body as strong arm's pulled her against his chest.

It took her a minute to realize what he was doing as he started to lightly sway her side to side "Puddin are you tryin' to dance with me?"

The Joker frowned "Damn it, I'm trying to be romantic for you and-"

Harley burst into loud giggling, her body shaking with uproarious laughter that drown out the sound of the T.V. only to fall silent when the Joker clamped his hand down over her mouth. She squeaked against his palm as her blue eyes went wide with surprise.

"Now you're making fun of me? I ought to put a bullet in your skull, little girl!" snapped the clown prince as he grabbed a hold of one of her pigtails earning a wince from her when he removed his hand from her mouth.

Harley couldn't stop herself from giggling "It's not that Puddin, this kind of romance just doesn't suit you" explained the blond with a pretty, worried smile. The Joker raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend and pulled her closer to his face by her hair, nose to nose, bare chest to bare chest forcing Harley to stand on the tips of her toes.

His voice snaked out like velvet "Oh? And what kind of romance dose suit me then?" His green eyes held her blue eyes gaze and when a small moan escaped her lips the answer was clear. The little harlequin's back slammed hard against the wall as her arms still bound by the bunched up sleeves of the button down were pinned above her head. His mouth found and ravaged hers with animalistic intent.

Harley's blue eyes rolled back into her head as her back arched and his free hand gripped her left breast, fondling, prodding and squeezing the soft mound of ivory flesh roughly before his forefinger and thumb latched onto the erected pink nub at her summit. Twisting, pulling, pinching he rolled her nipple between his fingers and a loud lustful breathy moan escaped her full pink lips.

His long fingers pulled her panties aside exposing her bare soaking wet apex and as their eyes met he muttered out her name slowly, roughly and her hand slipped out of the sleeve coiling around her wrist. The Joker's free hand still kept Harley's other hand pinned over her head as her free hand dropped down to pull his throbbing erection through the slit of his boxers. "Oh Puddin" the girl chimed happily as he pressed his tip against her entrance, a sharp breath passed through Harley's teeth as he filled her with one swift motion.

Her body wracked as one of her legs hooked around his waist "Aha!" her cheeks were a dusty pink and her mouth gasped slightly as labored breaths passed through her lips. The girl's free hand clang to his shoulder nails digging into the blade as her head lulled into his neck. He groaned softly as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in earning a loud lustful moan from the blond, her hot breath breading beads of sweat from his warm moist skin.

The Joker's strong hand gripped her wrist tight before moving to give her hand a tight squeeze against the wall above her head, firm ivory breasts smashed against his chest as her nails dug farther into his shoulder blade and his hips slammed against hers hard, his tip slamming roughly into her most sensitive spot every time. She was close, so close her body trembled and only his ravenous kiss silenced her loud cries of pleasure. As their tongues tangled hers slipped into his mouth running over his teeth, caressing his tongue and tracing over the puckered scars that laid there.

His thrusts were powerful; slamming her back against the wall creating a ridiculous amount of noise she knew was probably keeping the frantic henchmen awake. Finally she felt him pulsate inside her, it radiated her insides and he released the hand he held against the wall and dropped that arm around the small of her back pulling her closer to his body as if it were possible. Her fingers tangled in his thick green locks deepening the kiss as she clang even more desperately to his shoulder blade, knuckles turning to snow white against ivory as her tendons strained.

Uncontrollable moans were muffled by rough fiery kisses as he thrust into her once more, a long slow powerful push of his hips and they came together, she burst around him violently as he poured into her spilling out of her, his seed and her release mixed running down her right thigh, soaking through her panties and spilled over his now flaccid member as he pulled out of her limp body.

The two of them were panting; Harley buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck limply. He let his arms fall from around her trembling form. He was satisfied, she'd be thinking of nothing but him all night now and so his job was done. The Joker yawned and turned around crawling back into the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Harley raised an eyebrow at him, confused, how could he just walk away after such an amazing love making? Pouting like a little girl the blond stepped out of her panties and climbed underneath the blankets, spooning him with her naked body as she draped an arm over his waist only to be pushed to her side of the bed by a strong hand. Rolling over on her side she let a small smirk unfold on her full pink lips, she'd sleep just fine the rest of the night, A light snoring sounded from behind her, the mattress creaked as his body shifted and he rolled over, strong arms closing around her, face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Harley snickered _Patrick Swayze….eat your heart out_…


End file.
